Histology Laboratory Aims . To foster state of the art histological and morphometric analysis of both soft and hard tissues . To provide access to and training in the use of fixation, embedding, sectioning, and image analysis tools . To provide thje following services and expertise: a. Soft tissue fixation, paraffin-embedding, sectioning b. Routine staining and unstained sections for immunostaining by investigators. c. Special stains as requested d. Cryostat sectioning e. Hard tissue sectioning (undecalcified bone, teeth, implants) f. RNAse free precautions for fixed and cryostat sections for in situ hybridization. g, Advice on tissue fixation and staining for special purposes. h. Morphometric digital analysis of stained microscope image, fluorescence, dark field, or light microscopy for immunocytochemistry, special stains, in situ hybridization, etc. in association with the Multimedia Lab of the School of Dentistry.